1. Field of the Invention
Concrete Form Tie Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry it is common practice to use pairs of laterally spaced plywood sheets to define forms into which concrete is poured to define a wall structure. The plywood sheets in the past have been held in fixed lateral spacing by heavy bolts of substantial diameter that extend through axially aligned pairs of opening therein. With the increased cost of steel, the use of heavy bolts to hold the plywood sheets in a form defining position is unduly expensive, as well as time consuming, for after the concrete has set the outwardly disposed nuts must be unscrewed from the bolts to permit the plywood sheets to be separated from the set concrete defining the wall.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a tie assembly that is less expensive to use than bolts in holding plywood sheets in a concrete receiving position to define a form, and one that permits the plywood sheets to be quickly and easily to be separated from the concrete after the latter is set.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a tie assembly that may be used equally successfully with new plywood sheets to define a form, or with previously used plywood sheets that have bolt holes of substantial diameter therein.